Camp of Ice Cream 4.0
NOTE : PLEASE READ THE WORDS IN BOLD. This is the fourth season of COIC and will be looking for the fourth best ice cream flavor out there. This camp is made by Unicornicopia170. Previous Seasons Season 1: Camp of Ice Cream! Season 2: Battle of the Ice Creams! Twice Season 3: Ice Creams?... Really?... Again Overview Hi there fellow visitor. I'm here to tell you that we're here for an ultimate smack-down in this brand new season of COIC. You can sign up whenever you want and I'd like to announce that there will be lots of amazing features this season waiting to be shown! Choose an ice cream flavor of your choice and compete for a grand prize make sure to also recommend characters this season! It's allowed you'll now vote in strawpoll! Contestants BFDI IS THE BEST IS REPLACING BFDIFAN444 SINCE HE'S CURRENTLY BLOCKED, BFDIFAN444 WILL RETURN IF HIS BLOCK EXPIRES. ''' # Mandarine (Bfdifan444)- The Nice Girl # Orange (Bfdifan444)- The Girl Liking Chocolate # Mint (Bfdifan444)- The One Looking for More # Chocolate (Peeradon)- Just a Dude # Vanilla (Peeradon)- The Nicest Around # Banana (Peeradon)- The Nice Pushover (Eliminated in The Beginning)' # Coconut (NothingDangerous)- The Team Captain # Peach (NothingDangerous)- The Next Balloon # Egg nog (NothingDangerous)- The One with swag # Blue Moon (Cedricblocks)- The Classroom Cutie # Neapolitin (Cedricblocks)- The Rule Follower # Pisatchio (Cedricblocks)- The Silent-A Type # Rainbow (Pp46)- The Crazy Guy # Bacon (Phuocphuc46)- The German Baron '(Eliminated in Mystery Maze)' # Pumpkin (PP46)- The Opposite of Scary. The Teams '''Know which of your characters are on which team. ' To do Challenges YOU MUST POST YOUR ANSWERS IN THE ANSWERS PAGE NOT THE COMMENTS Episode 1: Make a scientific (fake) invention that will probably amaze me Episode 2: Escape a human's body before you get digested Episode 3: '''Create a weopon to destroy the UFO ''Not revealed unless voting ends…'' Episode 1 - The Beginning Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Hello contestants so today we must start the challenge with a scientific presentation shall we? But first I must introduce the contestants. First is Mandarine Mandarine : Hi! It's nice to be here and I'd love to make new friends, especially with Orange because he's like me! Orange : Oh god, but Mandarine… we're stepsisters! Should we hate each other? I mean I don't like you so you should not like me Mandarine : Fine I hate you too! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yeah yeah, anyways since Mandarine accidentally revealed Orange for me I was pretty much time to introduce our Season 1 winner! Mint! Mint : Hi there, I won't stop at any chance but to win that prize 2 times in a row! And you people here better watch it since the Mint is here Orange: That's, like, being mean. I should punch you right now. Mandarine : Uh huh? Mandarine : Ow! Oranage: Oops! Sorry! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : God damn it this stupid cast is very annoying. I have to stop them from doing whatever they are doing, anyways next is Chocolate. Chocolate : Hi I'm an athletic runner and I am smart, I'm also an outcast for 2 years. I'm just sad. Orange: Chocolate! *hugs Chocolate* Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Vanilla is next and I'm quite surprised she returned for another season of horrible pain Vanilla : Gee thanks! And hi everyone I'm Vanilla and I am a contestant on Season 1. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yeah, yeah. Next contestant is… Banana, how's it going pal? Banana : Great! Just great! I'm so happy to be here and I'm glad that I'm playing another season of this stuff! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Liar. I am talking to Banana. Banana: HEY! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Oh, look. look who's here. My interns the 3 of you. I'm really upset that you guys returned tbh. Peach : Shut up fly-face! Vanilla : Hey that's not— Peach : You too squirm! Egg Nog : YES THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE! I JOINED MY FAV SHOW CAMP OF ICE CREAM!!! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yeah, yeah whatever. Now the next contestant is Blue Moon! Blue Moon : Oh hi there, if I win I would use all the money to show the world that I am smart! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : You won't last a week, anyways Neapolitin what about you? To be honest you're my least favorite contestant. Neapolitin : Well it's pretty funny actually, I'm here to live peacefully, no to win the football league! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Football League? I won, anyway. Anyways… next is Pistachio the silent type eh? Pistachio : …… I'm not the silent type …… I'm just …… quiet ……… Rainbow : Hey yo! Yo! Yo! Rainbow here and I'm here to take a blast to the skies with my beautiful colors. Bacon : Uhh… hi… well I don't like you and I don't know why I signed up for this thing. Pumpkin : Oh hi! Oh and one note I'm not scary ok? I just look scary but I don't really meant to be scary alright? Please just don't think of me as a monster! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : You should've wait for me to introduce you, ugh whatever! Just get to the point, now the first challenge is to invent something magnificent… READY!… SET!… GO!… ^Time's up^ Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Let's see all of your inventions hopefully a good one and if not I'll cry anyway. Blue Moon : I made a machine that could help you fall asleep for 10 hours, even if you sleep late! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Wow, most of my life I never sleep early I just can't sleep instantly. This could be useful 10/10 Pistachio : It's a TV that shoots out snow n stuff, it's totally awesome T-T Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Not really, I give it a 5 for that and why would I want stuff shooting out of my favorite TV show 'Shrek's Happy Impossible Temper'. Neapolitin : I made something that could protect you from everything and I mean literally. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Cool I love your stuff I give it a 10 this way I could live nearly forever and have a low percentage of dying Mandarine : It's something I mean a potion that could help you to cure from cancer Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Very, very useful for living, I give it a total of 10 out of 10 I don't want any cancer Orange : This thingy will make you stop being clumsy! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : How is that gonna help me with anything!? Anyways I give it only a 5 such horrible inventions Mint : I made a Robotdoll that shoots out lasers! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Oh my god that's super, duper horrible! I give it a 1 out of 10 you guys are crazy that thing is gonna kill me! Pumpkin : Not much to say but yeah I made something that will cure your injuries within 1 sec Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Cool! I give it a 10 out of 10, these guys are insanely awesome I love them so much Rainbow : This one could save lives and also helps you carry stuff around Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Eh… probably 9 out of 10 I like the save lives thing but I don't really carry lots of stuff Bacon : This is a machine that recycles food and when you put a stupid stuff in it POOF! A delicious food comes out Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : That's super cool, but I don't have lots of stuff. So I give it a 5 that's all Egg Nog : This machine will make no one lick ice cream anymore! Especially because we are ice cream and I'm scared of dying Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Good choice, but a bit bland. I give it a 8 that's just that, but I expect more than that but 8 is OK Peach : I made something called a Travel Machine and teleports you everywhere around the world just trust me Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : I think 8 is fair enough, you don't give a big deal about it. Coconut : It's something called a Shrek Scarecrow, it scares Shrek out of his freakin' house and yeah you hate Shrek right? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Shrek sucks like everything in the world but yeah still nothing useful 3. So readers vote for either Vanilla, Chocolate or Banana to leave since they didn't do the freaking challenge. ~To lazy to read to find scores here they are~ '''~After Challenge~ Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Let's get to the elimination guys! So yeah Vanila, Chocolate and Banana did not do the challenge so they are UFE. Vanilla : Oh I just hope I don't leave, I'm just too scared! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Why are you scared? You only got 0 votes the least out of everyone by far and plus Chocolate and Banana got at least 1 vote. The person safe is..... Chocolate with one vote. Chocolate: Woo! Banana: WHAT? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Banana, with 5 voes, you are the first ice cream eliminated from Ice Creams Competing in Real Challenges or, ICCIRC! Banana: So, that's what's it's call it then, right? Not cool! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : See! I told you you were not nice! Episode 2 - Mystery Maze Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : New teams have been added. *holds board that shows teams* Blue Moon: Woah. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Now for the next chalenge. In this challenge you have to escape a giant maze with a blindfold on say. Just say left, right, forward or backward. If you don't compete, you will be decided. Watch out, they have traps, somehow! First person to escape (or gets closest to escape) wins for their team and that team is safe from elimination. This means teh other team will be up for the Scoop. Peach : I'll go left. It's a better direction that the other stupid 13 of you anyways I'll be going now wish me luck Pistachio : You know what? I'll go left too, I'm too scared to lose! Oh guys wish me luck… al-al-alright guys? Oh… okay Coconut : Right… I must go right for the sake of living. Blue Moon : Good idea maybe going right could be the perfect idea, especially since there are no obstacles in our way Egg Nog : I'll go forward. Vanilla : Agreed Neapolitan : If you say so, ok forward. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : You guys are actually stupid. Luckily only 7 of you did the challenge and only 3 of you succeed. In other words, here is the map. Up: Exit Left: Crusher Right: Power Generator Down: Bloodhouse Well since Vanilla and Neapolitan is on The Harvest Moon so The Harvest Moon wins the challenge and The AAHW is up for elimination. Egg Nog is immune for being the only member on her team to succeed. ~After Challenge~ Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : So Team AAHW, unfortunately your team lost. Let's head to ScOoP TiMe! The place where you guys get sent home, yesterday Banana was eliminated with 5 votes out of 6 votes. So yeah let's get started, today we got a total of 13 votes. 7 likes and 6 dislikes. Pumpkin : I'm glad there are more likes than dislikes that way, we'll have a closer chance of winning the prize and all of the prizes are good right? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : No. Half of them are the worst prizes in the whole wide world. Anyways let's display the likes first with our Ice Cream TV! And also the prizes today are ice cream cones! And Pumpkin you just won the prize with a total of 2 likes! Pumpkin : Hooray! So do I get anything in return? Oh yeah the prize and Abracadabra! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Cool you got a Spaghetti Meatball. Anyways time for the elimination and so I said we had 6 votes today and the people safe with 0 votes are Pumpkin and Mandarine! Congratulations. And the next safe with 1 vote is Pistachio and Coconut! Mandarine : One question host where is our prizes today? I'm was wondering where they were after I found out none of us safe got cones Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Oh I just forgot, anyways whatever. So yeah the bottom 2 is Bacon and Chocolate, well Chocolate you get voted way too many times! Chocolate : I know, I'm just hated for no reason. After all, I'm nice to others Bacon : Great I'm in the bottom 2 with a brown loser that looks like poop, look let's just get on with this! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Now both of you got a total of 2 votes weirdly and yeah. So the tiebreaker challenge is a voting to see who wants who to stay and the other team will vote Blue Moon : I choose Chocolate he's nice to everyone and is also a really friendly guy and I don't know why people vote for him Mint : I rather choose Chocolate since he's my buddy since Season 1 and my best friend too! Neapolitan : I'm scared and Bacon's a bully and I hate bullies, I'm mostly scared of them too. I better use my invention from Episode 1 anyways I choose Chocolate to stay Orange : I choose Chocolate, for obvious reasons if you will Peach : Nice guys always lose so I choose Bacon since he's an antagonist, oh wait no! I choose Chocolate, sorry but only 1 antagonist must be on the show Rainbow : Bacon is cool, I guess… but Chocolate's way better so anyways Chocolate Vanilla : I'd love to choose Chocolate he's my best friend since Day 1 we even talked with each other and he's such a good listener! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : So Bacon you're eliminated. Bye, bye Bacon : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Episode 3 - The Cream's Captivites Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : So yeah guys this is a challenge and today the challenge will be a very exciting one too and it is a- Bacon: Just tell us ze elimination already! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream: OK. You are eliminated with two votes. Bacon: Hwhat?!!!! *Bacon is flung to the TUSB* Everything-Flavored Ice Cream: So the next challenge is... *UFU captures Neapolitan, Chocolate, Coconut and Rainbow* Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Oh no! The UFO has captured Neapolitan, Chocolate, Coconut and Rainbow! We better get a weapon to destroy the UFO before it's too late! The challenge is to think of an effective weapon to destroy the UFO Blue Moon : But wouldn't it kill the contestants too? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : SHUT UP! Anyways contestants what are you waiting for? Go! Go! Go! Uhh… Pumpkin what are you doing? Pumpkin : I made a machine that could help us get the UFO get close to us and when it happens my mechanism will absorb all the organisms inside of it and destroy the UFO or send it far, far away! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Impressive! Anyone else created anything useful to save your creamy friends? I bet only 5 of them did it Mandarine : Yep I'm not explaining the whole thing, I'm just gonna have to do an example to this dead tree over there and kill it with my very, super, duper mechanism! It's just too many explanantions and besides it's just much better than Orange's anyway Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Nope explanations are way better than what you just said 33 seconds ago Mandarine : Fine <3 hrs of explanation later> Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : So yeah anyone else? Especially I want to see a lot of you do the challenge or else I'm gonna have to punish you for not saving your friends! Orange : This is a dictonairy thingy than could translate all Alien language and you could trade ur creamy friends with… actually what. Anyways trade them with gold hopefully they accept. More explanation later Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Whatever next is Mint and pls be quick because we're out of time Mint : All righty then so my weapon is a Laser Pointer X69000 it shoots a nine be over +60000 so yeah it's what Aliens fear most and I tested it on Alien Jr. Alien Jr. : I'm not an alien, I'm just called Alien Jr. for goodness sake! Blue Moon : I made an alien bomb as it disguises itself to an alien and within 3 seconds, it blows up the spaceship! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Blowing up the spaceship results your creamy friends dead and the Ice Cream Undoing Machine is not working lately and needs to be fixed within the month. Pistachio : This thing will bring the UFO together and crushes it until it explode and yeah it better work this time. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Well since Orange's one is the least violent and kind of easy he wins for his team so it means The Harvest Moon won the challenge again and the AAHW is up for elimination for the 2nd time. So yeah voting links will be available in a minute. Scoop Time! (None currently) Elimination Table OUT (Black) - eliminated WIN (Green) - won the challenge SAFE(Lightblue) - safe from elimination, but didn't win the challenge UFE (white) - Up for Eliminstion IM (purple): Immune from elimination HIGH (lightgreen) - The first safe in elimination RISK (Red) - In the bottom 2 UFE+ (Cyan) - won the prize in elimination HIGH+ (Darkblue) - first safe in elimination and won the prize in elimination Harvest Moon (Yellow) The AAHW (Orange) Tokens Win Token - saves half of your votes Spaghetti Token - turns you into a spaghetti Revenge Token - gives half of your votes to the person of your choice Immunity Token - Makes you immune Wish Token - Make a wish and it will be granted Props Used Throughout This Season * Ice Cream TV - display the dislikes and likes on its screen * Ice Cream Cones - used to state the contestants' safety * Mystery Hat - a hat where you use a wand to get the prize out of it * Maze - a metal maze. * Poo's UFO - The Antagonist's UFO. Staff These are people who help me in camps and they don't have to only be the ones not contestants even users that are competing could also help me! Want to be staff? Comment below! Myself Pp46 Bfdifan444 NLG343 Cedricblocks Recommended Characters # Mustard - By Bfdi is the best # wobniaR - by Bfdi is the best # Pepperoni Pizza - By Bfdi is the best # Spaghetti - by Bfdi is the best Fan Art Image-1447545173.png|By Cedricblocks Image-1447469097.png|By Cedricblocks Category:Camp of Ice Cream! Category:Unicornicopia170’s Camps Category:Unicornicopia170’s Projects